A day with the Cullens
by x.Chrysanthemum.x
Summary: A series of extended oneshots as Bella spends an afternoon with each of the Cullens as her vampire life progresses. Each chapter picks two Cullens. Still in Progress
1. Chapter 1

1\. Renesmee.

I had never been one for theatrics, but my daughter sure had been. She, now at the tender age of 8, (about 9 months) years old had been suddenly and fully enamored with human life. She enjoyed playing house and acting out human activities for her family to watch. I suppose I owe Charlie and Jacob for the new found curiosity.

However, I had no reason to be upset with the furor. She was, in fact, half human. One day she would have to learn how to blend in with society anyways.

It was terribly adorable the way she would rewatch YouTube videos of kids going to Chuck E Cheese and would be positively floored when they took a slice of pizza into their mouths every time.

Perhaps we could coax her into eating human food eventually. So when she came up to me in a hurry with a "serious" request to have a mother-daughter day, I couldn't refuse! Surely her more extravagant spendthrift father or her high energy, blithesome aunt would be more fun, but I would try.

And of course I would have fun.

I took Nessie to Seattle. (After a very quick, but necessary hunting trip to ensure no accidental biting.)

"Got your jacket?" I questioned looking at her from my rearview mirror. She was buckling herself up nicely. I was suddenly thankful for owning a Mercedes (something I never thought I'd say) because my Ferrari wasn't exactly child friendly. She nods and grips her jacket in her tiny hands.

"Did you grab mommy's camera?" I pressed smiling as I backed up. On the front porch Edward was waving at us. Bidding us farewell until the afternoon.

"Yes! I'm going to take pulchritudinous pictures, mommy!"

I chuckle and shake my head. I suppose those vocabulary lessons Carlisle gave her is paying off. I was excited to see Charlie's face the next time she uses SAT words so casually.

We started on our adventure, but decided to really take our time getting there. We talked about human things along the way.

"Did you go to a human school mommy?" She inquires after a while of staring at me intently. She looked a little frustrated having to speak to from a distance. Between her talents and her father's, she was very spoiled when it came to actually talking. I had to get her out of that.

"Yes I did. Most of my life."

"Did you go a vampire school too?"

I grinned a bit. It was a little sad to explain this part. "There are no such thing, sweet girl. _Most_ humans don't know we exist. It is better that way. We try to blend in though."

"Because of Aro?"

I look at her face and it reflected mostly a mix of confusion and curiosity. She didn't appear to be afraid currently so I answered as honest as I could.

"Partly. We don't want to cause a scene. We want our human friends to be comfortable. We want to be comfortable too, so we compromise."

"Grandfather taught me that word." She announced after a small moment. Nessie nods her head as though she digested what I said. I wonder how she comprehends all of this information?

"What is like playing with humans?"

"You play with Jake and Grandpa Charlie, and Sue."

"That's different. We don't _compromise."_ She tested out the new word on her lips.

 _Hmm_. She got me there.

She hardly had to pretend to be anything but the wonderfully unusual girl she was around them. After pondering on the subject, I decided to take a detour. I had made plans to visit the Space needle, but it was high time we start doing things differently in Nessie's life. We arrived at a very large and busy national park. It was newly remodeled with a spectacular playground complete with slides, swings, and monkey bars galore.

It was a grey overcast day, a typical thing here, but it didn't stop parents from bringing their children to work off some of their summer vacation energy off. Nessie presses her hands against the glass of the car. She had never seen so many human children approximately the same age as her. They screamed and giggled and somersaulted all around the area.

"What are we doing here, mommy?"

"We are here to play."

Her head whips back towards me. Her bouncy curls swung with the momentum. I sigh and get out the car and go around to her side of the car. I began to unbuckle her at a very human pace. Trying to led by example. Nessie fought very hard to move like humans do.

"Really mommy?" She inquires again. I smile as I pick her up.

"Yes. You are a very trustworthy girl. And I don't see why you can't do something you want to do if there's no harm."

And there was no harm. I had long decided this and the fact Alice didn't try to reach me made me comfortable with the decision.

"But. I have ground rules." I said putting her down. She puckers her lips and puts her hand on my cheek. The word _compromise_ heavy in her mind. I nod.

"Go slow. Like we are doing now. Humans aren't fast like me and daddy. And they aren't strong like Uncle Emmett so be very gentle. Only tell the kids about mommy and daddy if that part isn't a secret. It's going to be like when you are with Grandpa Charlie, so no showing off how really high you can jump, ok?"

She is nodding along, but I giggle at the anticipation in her eyes. She was barely listening.

"Go play, Nessie. I'll be right over here. Watching you." I pointed to the park bench that was farther away from the rest of the parents who by now, took notice of me and my daughter.

We looked too much alike to deny relation, but I also looked young. A teen mother.

Which was true. I often wrestled with the idea of claiming her as my little sister in public, but I suppose there was no harm in being honest today. I doubted any prying eyes would be know me.

It was extremely useful having a clairvoyant as a sister in law! All danger would be noted quickly. Alice was doing exceedingly well with seeing half breeds as she called it. I suppose like I trained with Kate and used my shield she worked tirelessly to fine tune those predictions of hers. I was proud of Alice.

I reached down to kiss my daughter on the forehead. "Go make friends." I reassured her and she nods and then took of running towards a turtle shaped slide. I was glad she remembered to go slow.

I walked to the bench and sat with my legs crossed. The camera I got for my birthday all those years ago in my hands. I would put it to good use now. It sat forgotten for a while in my room at Charlie's until recently. I started snapping a few of Nessie playing. Jake and Esme would especially enjoy seeing these.

She wasn't timid it appears. She walked up to a couple of children (a girl with afro puffs and overalls and a boy with slick black hair) and introduced herself. The two kids exchanged looks and the little girl told her Nessie her name was Alexis. The boy was Nicholas.

"I'm 7." Alexis says.

"Me too?" Nessie adds, but it came out as a question. Alexis didn't notice her slip up.

"Do you like monkey bars?" She ask again.

Nessie looks at the formation and after studying it she nods. "I do like them. I bet we could get to the top."

"But only big kids do that!" Nicholas says sadly.

Nessie frowns. She attempted to reach for their face, but stops herself. "I can make it up."

Her bravery seems to win over the two as they follow over the steep tower.

I couldn't help but smiling as my daughter not only climbed the tower, but helped the other two too. She took particular care to ensure no footing was lost and if it was she was casually bump into the them until they got the hang of it. Soon all three were sitting on the top the bars. Tiny legs dangling over, and exuberance smiles and giggles were bursting from them. Alexis and Nessie took turns hanging from the bars upside down. Nicholas was more conservative.

Maybe _scared_ was the right word.

I snapped a picture of my daughter and two new friends **.** She heard the click, and turned to me. She waved triumphantly. I blew her a kiss.

"That one yours?" Ask a dad moving in from the other bench. I had been so concerned with my daughter's conversation I had stopped paying attention to the attention I was getting. His heart was beating too fast for casual conversation. I could count every drop of perspiration on his face. There was a blush underneath his cheeks.

I noted he looked delicious.

But more importantly, I also noted he was probably going to try to flirt with me.

I often forgot my enhanced appearance.

I smiled happily. Although I was annoyed he was taking up so much time. I wanted to be watching my daughter. "Yes."

"The one over there is my little Eric. Being a single father is challenging so I like to bring him to his favorite spot once a week."

I didn't like how his heart thumped at the word single. _**Liar**_ _._

"I bet it is!" I said kindly. I faked a yawn after a bunch more dull conversation. Taking extra care to cover my mouth with my left hand. My wedding ring was in direct sight. He frowned, but then looks away trying to recover. He tries to tell me more about himself, but thankfully my gorgeous daughter runs up to me.

"Mommy mommy. Come look." She says taking my hands in hers. I allow her pull me away. Thankful that she saved me from a very boring conversation.

Nessie explained she needed my help. Her and her new friends had explored most of the playground and found a sandbox. They could not keep their sandcastle sturdy enough. And I was, in her opinion, the most capable one here. She thought highly of me.

I was extraordinary happy about that.

We played in the sand for an hour building sand castles and knocking them over.

Alexis especially took a liking to Nessie.

As we were getting ready to leave she tugged on my pants leg.

"Can Nessie come back? Please?"

Nessie jumps up and down. "Please Mommy?"

I laugh. An offer I can't refuse. "Of course, Alexis. I'll bring Nessie back soon. Promise."

The two girls hug and jump around excitedly.

I had flashbacks of my first friends. I wonder how Phoenix was now? What had become of them. Regardless, my happy memories were enough to keep me in a good mood as we drove past an ice cream shoppe.

"When I was your age, I couldn't get enough of ice cream." I said.

Nessie seemed more than enticed by the idea of ice and cream with different flavors. She wasn't much for human food, but she had a sweet tooth out this world. Of course! She was a child through and through. I enjoyed the idea she was my little girl for a bit longer.

We got out and I let her pick out any three scoops she wanted. After picking my brain, for my memories she picked vanilla, mint chocolate chip, and strawberry. She added fudge and color sprinkles too. After taking some _pulchritudinous_ pictures of myself and the ice cream she dug in.

"Oh mommy. It's yummy!" She says happily. "I want to try more human food."

I silently rejoice at the admission. Edward would be pleased to know we finally passed this milestone. She had been so picky with blood, especially lately. We could give Jake's poor veins some rest!

We rounded off our day doing something more relaxing. Book shopping. It was my favorite pastime and thank the heavens my daughter gained my love of books. I let her pick out some which surprised me that she wanted some poetry books. I wondered if Shakespeare would scare her too much?

My worries were quickly put to rest when she saw a copy of Romeo and Juliet. She inquired about them and I gave her a quick summary.

"It's about two people who are in love so deeply nothing can tear them apart."

She urges me to bend over so she could _talk_ to me. She gives me many different images of Edward and I. Romeo and Juliet. Edward and Bella. She was comparing us. I smiled. One day I'll tell her the story of how ironic this is.

"Yes. We will love each other forever. And I'll always love you, Nessie." I give her a kiss on her forehead.

The drive home was quiet. She was fighting sleep pretty hard, but soon it creep up in eyes and demanded she rest. She was stubborn. Much like me, I digress.

I had hoped her day had gone great. I was curious about her dreams.

We got home around 6pm. And she barely awaken as I carried in her into our cottage. Edward was holding the door open for us. Ready to have us back.

"Daddy? I want to see Daddy." She says. Slurring her words. I did that as a human too. She was like me in that too. I wonder how many more ways would pop up. Edward takes her from her arms as soon as we entered and he takes her to her room. Peeling off her clothes with the movement. Getting ready for bed was her "me and daddy" routine after all. That included bathtime and picking out pajamas. I'd show him the pictures once she was sound asleep again. Edward moves his head slightly to the right. Nessie must have mentally called to him. In between him running her bath water.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Me and mommy had the best day ever." She sighs happily. She sluggishly slaps a hand to his face and they converse for a while. I take my seat on the couch. Very much satisfied that I managed to get the title of Best day ever.

2\. Esme

I made my way to Esme

I could hear the fall leaves crunching and snapping below me as crossed the field. It was now my second fall as a vampire, but first now that I wasn't a newborn. My Ruby irises changed colored fairly quickly. Replaced by a honey auburn color. I wasn't quite at the golden eyes I worked so hard to maintain, but I had been closer.

I was not sad about this, but I had to walk on eggshells. From across the clearing I hear Emmett grunt as he watched me unfold a picnic blanket and sat down next to our adoptive mother.

"Come on Bella! Don't tell me you are sitting out!"

I sighed. I wish I had the excuse of not hearing him. Esme giggled. Emmett had been more eager for my change more than anything. He was always silently looking behind me, or casually checking me out during hunts. He was waiting. Waiting for my newborn strength to fizzle out like a extinguished fire.

Waiting for revenge.

"Why don't you come and play with us, sister dear?" His kind words laced in venom. I gulped, and Edward smacked the back of his head. Silencing him for now.

"He had his pride wounded. He means well. Emmett is competitive by nature." Esme says tapping my hand. I push my head down on her shoulder. It was comfortable when our stone skin touched. Although, I suppose it would have been like laying on a rock for a human. Esme seemed highly please with our arrangement, because she instinctively starting running her fingers through my hair.

"I've noticed." I grunted.

We watched as our family all be prepare for another baseball game. It had been years since the last. Since James first appeared in our life

It felt like such a long time just because of how much had changed. I refused the urge to look at my crescent shaped scar on my wrist. Today would be a good day. No more unforeseen circumstances. Expect...the everlasting threat of Emmett Cullen trying exceedingly hard to embarrass me.

"They all look so happy." I note as Carlisle readys the first pitch of the game. Everyone was smiling. Even Rosalie who rarely smiled unless provoked.

"It's nice to cut loose. We hadn't lived a stress free life in sometime." Esme says.

I felt the rise of a blush, but it would never show.

"I suppose I'm responsible for that."

Esme nods, but laughs. "I'm just teasing my love. Whatever happens I'm glad of the outcomes. Despite the bad, look at the good. My Edward is radiant with joy now. Not just him, Rosalie is much more relaxed. Rosalie seemed to find some sort of inner peace lately. I mean look at my baby girl!" Esme points to Rosalie who was busy paying attention to jumping ten feet in the air to catch a fly ball. She didn't look any different to me than she normally does. But I could see the smug grin on her face. Was that what she was referring to?

Esme then points to Jasper and Alice, the latter was whirling around the bases at hyper speeds. "These two. Completely different too."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Jasper never cared much for humans. You could see that. He found them troublesome with their smells and their influx of emotions. But he willingly went to college. He tries hard. If any human has a capability to be half as amazing as you were, Bella, then he would give them a chance. He was far kinder now."

I nod. Jasper and I had time to grow closer and it was a night and day experience. He was unique in all manner and had a jovial spirit when he wasn't being suppressed by someone else's emotions. It was easy to see why Alice loved him.

"But Alice?" Inquire liking this game more than I had thought. Alice, instinctively turned her head towards the sound of her name, but never turned to look at us. I wonder if she was listening. If she could hear over the ear splitting cracks in time of the thunder claps.

"I think Alice changed more than she liked to admit. No one has persisted her visions more than you, Bella. Your mind and your choices were always changing and throwing everything off. You tested her. I can't say she wasn't at least a little frustrated with you. But she was steadfast. She told me she was learning how to see, Jake and Nessie! Alice hadn't actively worked at something in decades! She isn't perfect and it took you to show her that."

I was floored! I hadn't considered the possibility that I frustrated Alice. It was always in reverse, but she had every right to be. She probably has watched me more than anything else. I bet if Alice could sleep she would see me in her dreams. I smiled. I'd have to make it up to her. I suppose it was high time for a shopping trip. I tried very _very_ hard not to frown at the idea.

"What about Emmett? He is so happy all the time." He was my favorite brother. Especially when I was a human! I was extra thankful of his kindness to offset Rosalie's... whatever the hell that was.

"Emmett was excited to have you. I'm afraid the after life gets boring for him from time to time. Certainly a human was good cause to be excited. You still provide entertainment though. Such as now." She again draws her finger to the man in question, who happened to look up and wink at us, before batting a ball twenty feet west of here. So they were listening. Or perhaps just half listening. I wonder how much they heard. I would have to ask Edward if he had a chance to pick their brains.

"I don't feel impactful." I admitted after watching a few innings in silence. Impactful in all the wrong reasons. Esme adjusted her shoulders slightly.

"I doubt you would. Your modesty becomes you Isabella. It's as though you took a page right out of my husband's handbook with that."

She leans in closer to my ear to whisper.

"I think Carlisle was even more impressed by you than even Edward himself."

I blinked incredulously. Surely she was mistaken. I was confident now Esme was messing with me. Carlisle was by far the most perfect of us. She started playing in my hair again after seeing my reaction.

"If you knew the Edward we knew." She starts, but then frowns at her choice of words. "If you knew how Edward was before you. And how he was when you weren't in his life you would say your presence was nothing less than a full blown miracle!"

She starts curling her fingers around my hair and I closed my eyes. I enjoyed the feeling. Renee used to spend hours brushing my hair and it was a fond memory. It pained me I couldn't see my mom to no end, but least Esme was a good enough mother to soften the blow.

"We knew our son had lucked out upon finding someone who made him so completely comfortable and happy. It's truly a rare find. But when that person also turned around and gave us a _grandchild."_ Her voice quivered at the let go a long breath of air as though she was steading herself. Was she about to cry? I look up at her in alarm, but she smiles back me. Her dimples full as her smile. I noticed how fast she was blinking though. Vampire tears, as Edward once explained. She pushed me back to lay against her shoulder. She starts to smooth out my hair from the earlier twisting.

"All the wonders in the world could not foresee that. Standing up to James. Saving my son's life. Protecting people from a newborn evasion. Uniting natural born enemies!" She scoffs. She was referring to the wolves in La Push. That's where Nessie was right now. She and Claire had taken a liken to each other now that she caught up to her in age. The treaty was no more. There was nothing but a mutual trust between us now.

"But all the miracles in the world would not be as much of a blessing to have seen Nessie grow up and to hear someone call me Grandmother." She paused for a moment. "I had experienced motherhood. And experienced loss of that said motherhood. Then I gained 5 wonderful children. I thought I had as good as it was going to get. Carlisle and I were more than happy with what we had. And then you came into our lives and gave us more. Carlisle and I would most certainly say you changed our perspective as well."

Esme hugs me tighter to her. "Although Carlisle got more of a medical kick out of you. He was baffled that one human could handle all those _concussions_."

I laugh along with her. My balance was indeed a mystery that everyone expect Edward got a kick out of.

Esme certainly gave a bunch of think about, but I still felted very humbled by it all.

"You all changed my life too." I said invoking a large amount of ardor. I truly loved and admired each and every one of them. Especially the one with the bronze hair who was giving me his infamous crooked smile. I must have been very visible with my feeling because Jasper turns towards me with the biggest grin I ever saw on him. He momentarily calls a time out.

"Bella says she loves us." He pointed out in a southern accent before telling Rosalie to resume pitching the ball. Rosalie rolls her eyes, but she can't hide the visible smile on her face. Edward blows me a kiss and Alice and Emmett laugh together.

"Well, I'd love me too." she adds curtly before throwing the ball as hard as she could.

Alice suddenly drops the bat and looks up to the sky.

"Change in plans in 6 seconds." She announced. Out of instinct I was alarmed. I suppose so many bad things happened I was used to bad news. I was relieved when a sudden heavy downpour hit the ground.

"There was a 50 percent chance." She mused shrugging her pixie like shoulders. All eyes on her, some more upset than others. With no chance of any of us catching a cold, we stayed up in the rain. Looking dumbfounded as our clothes grow increasingly wet.

I laughed and yelled for them to continue. The mud would only make things interesting. Esme nods in agreement and the game resumes, but quickly ends up in a chaotic mud ball fight when Emmett slides and plows a ton of mud on Alice. They laughed and chased each hysterically. Zooming around and slinging mud at each other. Even Carlisle who was taking care to dodge out the way, couldn't help himself when a devilish grin crosses his face and throws a small bit of dirt towards us. Smacking me in the face and Esme on her shoulder. I was surprised! Carlisle gave an innocent look as he jerked his head for us to get involved with the fight.

"Carlisle, you cheeky…" she wipes my face off, but she is smiling. "Hundreds of years with this man and he still rattles me."

"Shall we show them who's boss, mother?" I asked helping her up off the ground.

"Let's Bella."

And we joined the coven of ravenous yet muddy vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

3\. Jasper

There was a mellow jazzy beat that bounced through the halls like a basketball bouncing on the court. The house band was really earning their keep as they did a spot on rendition of Duke Ellington's _It don't mean a thing_.

I wrapped my arm against my brother's. "They are pretty good." I say. Jasper nods watching the group of finely dressed humans twirl around on the dance floor of the elegant dancefloor. We were somewhere Vancouver. In a rustic looking building that was completely turned into a social club of Washington's finest.

"Do we dare show them up, dear sister?" He ask as he looked at me. I was dressed in a Blush pink flower appliqué gown from Marchesa Notte. The pink roses adorned the bottom of the gown and decreased in size as it got to the split at the top of my thighs. The sheer glitter neckline plunged way too deep for Edward's comfort when I getting dressed this afternoon. However that was a part of the plan Jasper and I constructed. Jasper was wearing a high quality navy blue tux with a matching blush bow tie. It was almost like prom all over again. He takes my hand and spins me around in a slow twirl.

We were here to see Jinx. Or more so we were here to see his successor. He had "fallen ill" the last we spoke to him and Jasper imagined he was growing tired of dealing with the Cullens. This new man was supposedly a hard cookie to crack. We figured we'd introduce ourselves as the patrons of the Cullen's underbelly affairs. A cachet that did excite me honestly. "Bad girl Bella", as Jasper puts it.

"I think we do, my wonderful brother." And he takes my hand down to the dance floor.

I would have never imagined to be able to describe myself as graceful in a million years. Vampirism granted me that and finally my long battle with gravity was over. We made up a routine by chance and after a bit of fox trotting and spinning people began to whisper about us.

At this rate, we'd be noticed in no time. Good!

I never liked the spotlight as a human. Even now I preferred to be without it. But there was a much riskier Bella that showed her head sometimes. The same Bella who rode motorcycles and jumped off of cliffs. The same Bella who caught the eye a couple of flabbergasted men and stuck her leg up just high enough to have fall at my hips as Jasper dipped me down. I could hear the blood pressure rising.

But I suppose I would have to apologize to Edward when he undoubtedly read Jasper's thoughts tonight. Or perhaps Alice who was sure to keep her eyes peeled on us. Jasper seem unfazed, but chuckled. He pulled me back and danced me a few feet back.

"Bella, it's working. We have an audience." His eyes move ever so slightly to the left. I follow his gaze and sure enough there was a pair of eyes leering at us from the top of stairwell.

This tan skinned man has an intimating feel about him.  
Standing 6' 4" tall, he has broad shoulders and toned arms, a slender torso with no muscle tone, and long legs.  
He has short, curly, dark brown hair that is thinning.  
He has an oval face with a square jaw with a beard. His eyebrows are thick, and his large, alert eyes are brown. His nose is large and he has angled lips.  
His particularly noticeable features are his distinctive walk and his bad stance.

I smile at him and his heart rate elevated.

"That's our guy?" I ask turn back towards Jasper. We were just barely moving now. Shuffling our feet slowly.

"Judging by the way the population feels about him, I think we caught ourselves a pig, Mrs. Cullen." He says with narrowed eyes.

"Should I go in first?"

"Good cop. Bad cop." He agrees pointing to me then him. I chuckled a bit and break away from him. It was outlandish to remember Jasper almost killed me once. I was perfectly capable of handling myself, but I would be lying if I said I didn't feel safe with the good general himself trailing my scent to make sure I was ok. The man disappeared to the outside patio and I followed. Slowing down slightly when the night time air blew through my hair. We were a couple of stories up. The large marvel deck spread out and a couple of party goers were already out here. I counted 11 (counting the guy giving out hors d'oeuvres and martinis and the lady playing the Viola) humans but they were mostly spread out. I walked up the ledge and pretend to have the man catch me off guard.

"Beautiful night." He says in a hushed tone. I turn around in surprise. But not really. He reeked to high heaven from the cologne he used. I knew he was coming far before he realized.

I give him a convincing smile. "Indeed."

"I own this building." He continues. "It would be a pity to let such _good bones_ go to waste." He takes a longer look than needed at my neck and collarbone. Tracking the deep cut down to my cleavage and back up again.

"Agreed. History is a gorgeous thing."

He offers me a glass wine and I lied saying I already had too much to drink.

"To what do I owe the visit of such an exquisite woman in my own club?" He says with a grin. From below I catch Jasper's scent. He must be nearby again.

"The atmosphere." I say with a raspy breath. He seems to be stunned but he recovers.

"I hope it's up to your code. I see your husband and you were quite enjoying my band."

It was a loaded question under that statement. I decided to give him what he wants.

"Jasper is my brother. By marriage of course. We are terribly close though."

"Brother-" he says grinning. He thought he had a chance. He was presidential in a his confidence. A flaw considering my actual husband outclassed him in every possible aspects.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to drink Ms….?"

"Cullen. Isabella Cullen." I finished for him. "I decline the offer."

"Isabella. What an enchanting name. Come sit with me, Isabella." I follow him over the bench overlooking the rose garden. Jasper's scent followed. He must be directly below me outside.

"My name is John. John Clems. And I'm very happy you came to my party. Things are often dull. But you are very special."

I smile at him.

"May I ask what line of work you and your brother do?" He ask looking at our expensive clothing. "Tell me about yourself

"Our father is a very much respected surgeon. But even then our family tree is very lucrative in nature with my mother big into real estate. I'll be attending Dartmouth next fall for Linguistics and literature studies."

I cross my legs and his eyes linger on the shape of my thighs. It took awhile for him to respond. I was glad Edward was not here. He could not keep his jealousy in check. Something I grew to adore sometimes. It was very much sexy when he grew whiny for my attention. I'd have a good time lifting my shield and show him how many eyes were on me.

I was such a different person! Where did this come from.

"Rich. Gorgeous. Smart. Tell me Isabella. Is there anything you can't do?" He reaches in near me. I wanted to gag on his scent. He puckers his lips. Sure his enticing looks and riches could woo me. I stop his lips from reaching anywhere near me with my index finger.

"There is one thing." I say innocently. He blinks startled by my sudden request.

"Name it."

"I can't seem to find my dear old friend Jinx." I say coyly. His eyes darken.

"You know Jinx?"

I nod. " My brother does. And I was pleased to meet a year back. We had some business, but he vanished. I would appreciate it if could get in contact with him. Maybe you could help me out?"

His whole expression changes as he grows weary with me. I keep the charm in high as continue talking. "I'm sorry for lying earlier John, but I didn't just come here for the atmosphere. I came to see you. And here you are so now we can get to business."

I told him a list of demands. I needed a couple of fake accounts to transfer funds in and Carlisle's fake Driver license was about to expire. Nessie needed her social security card as well. I told him I would be willing to pay a price to get the ball rolling.

His eyes brightened up slightly and he laughed.

I waited patiently for him to stop. My attention was more so on Jasper's silent advancement up the stairs.

"Oh Isabella. Pretty girls like you should be not say such manly words." He reaches over to touch my thigh and flinches slightly. "You are freezing cold, Honey. It's alright. I can warm you very eas-"his voice catches in his throat as my hand pins his down to my leg. I was bearing down on him harder than he thought I could. He tries to lift his hand he couldn't. His eyes start to bulge.

"Oh John. You are such a tease." I look at his hands just mere inches from my inner thigh. His fingers were so close to gripping my panties he could have sneezed and touched them. My anger flared, but relaxed. He was beyond blessed Edward wasn't here.

He follows my eyes to my hand and again tries to move it, but he can't pull away. "And how careless of you to think you could touch a married woman in his way." I casually flash my wedding ring. "What will my brother think when he sees you like this? What will happen when my _much_ stronger and _foul tempered_ husband finds out?" I feigned shock and curiosity on my face..I laugh a bit when he tries to pull away more desperately. Cursing under his breath.

I let him go this time, but like a thief in the night, Jasper is near him. Hugging his shoulders like an old friend.

"I found you, Bella. I do declare you are sneakier than a jackrabbit in June." he says happily. John looks as though his heart was about to stop. His heart was certainly beating fast enough. I suppose Jasper wasn't softly gripping his shoulders either by the way the color drained from his face.

"I was just talking to my new friend John, Jasper. He seems to think women should be seen and not heard. Isn't that _disappointing_?" I pout.

"Is that so? John?" Jasper is whispering in his ear now. His fingers flexing. John's mouth contours in a heavy frown. "Tell me I didn't just hear you had the _nerve_ to be disrespectful my beautiful little sister."

"I-I-I wouldn't ever, Jasper." He stutters

"No no. Mr. Cullen to you." Jasper corrects, he indiscreetly picks him up by his shoulders so quick and trades places with him so now Jasper was sitting down he was standing. It took a full minute for him to realize the switch. It happened too quick for his human eyes. When he realized John looked like he was ready to with puke or run away. Maybe both. The other party goers were blissfully unaware.

"Run and I'll catch you. Run and I will find you. And if I have to find you…" Jasper trails off suggestively.

"What is he feeling?" I ask Jasper who leans back with his arms folded across his chest.

"Doubtful and horrified." He answers quickly. "Should I demonstrate so you'll believe me?" His teeth raise over his mouth and he growls sending John into hysterics. I casually get up and before he could see me, pull his body to rest right in between us on the bench. It would be counterproductive if he fainted on us.

"Let's not get too hasty brother. Surely if we ask nicely John will cooperate."

John sinks into his seat. Sweat bubbling on his forehead and dripping onto his french suit.

"I'll do whatever you need. Just don't hurt me."

He looked like he might defecate on himself.

Jasper gives me a quick smile. His scars grow with the movement, but he becomes serious again.

"We aren't animals John. We just want an understanding. Don't compromise our privacy and we won't compromise your life. Do you remember what my sister so kindly ask for?"

He nods.

"Jinx has all the proper information. I trust you can get in contact with him. I'd be most upset if you couldn't." I say and Jasper offers his growl to persuade him

"Ah!.. I mean Ah, of I can Mrs. Cullen. Don't worry. I um erh. I have it under control!"

We left soon after that. John was paled face as he watch my Ferrari pull out and back on the highway. It was silent, but then we both broke in a giggle fit.

"Bad Bella indeed!" He says. His excitement flowing to me. His powers were flowing from him. It was such a high!

"Jasper, I thought you were going to kill him!" I say in between laughs. "I hope Alice was watching!"

We both talk about the night all the way home. And happy we managed to secure our family's identity a bit longer.

4\. Alice

"Oh and how the nostalgia sets in." Alice says in a wishful tone as I took my place next to her at the lunch table. Plate full of food that we weren't going to eat. I couldn't help but agree with her. The Cullens were back attending high school, but this time it was Bellevue High School. Just as always Edward, Alice, and I were juniors while Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were seniors. Nessie kicked up quite the fuss when she was made to stay home with Esme. But she was still growing and her growth spurts were random at best. We All stayed with Carlisle in a little home we rented for the week and on weekends and vacations we'd return back home in Forks. Nessie took on the appearance and demeanor of 14 year old now so she was coping with being on her own better. Besides Jake was there and both Edward and I could be there within hours if she asked.

It would not be long before she stopped growing and she would be allowed to travel with us.

However, this meant repeating the first day of us meeting in all our minds. Especially Edward and I, who surprise surprise, had biology together.

I bet he did it on purpose as some romantic gesture. He denied it of course, but I had my doubts. Doubts I didn't care for, because he was right! It was terribly romantic. If you glazed over the parts of Edward wanting to drain me of blood of course!

But biology was over and Edward had another math class and Alice and I had lunch. The senior class always had lunch later that afternoon.

She looks at me sheepishly. I stare blankly.

"Oh no. Alice what have you planned?"

She grins. "Bella. I forsee us skipping class."

"No you don't." I say crossing my arms. "You are just saying that."

She pouts. "Come on!"

"We will have to skip all the time to go hunting. What's another day?"

I frowned at her.

"Bella it's not like you are missing the notes. You've done this before. We just have to enjoy the experience. And skipping school is quintessential Cullen school experience!"

My shoulders stayed tight.

"Ugh, You can see Edward at home. I swear you are like conjoined twins." She crossed her arms. "It's always Edward this or Edward that. Don't you have time for me?"

I groaned. I was not good with guilt trips. It was only a matter of time before she learned this to use against me. I suppose she was right. Alice was my very best friend next to Jake. And I hardly ever saw her outside of our complete family gatherings. We did need some "girl time".

"Where do we go?" I ask and she laughs as she jumps up and down.

"First you tell your husband to stop listening in our conversations and to stop being a big baby because Bella chose me and not him." She says while looking at nothing in particular. Her voice was loud enough the other table could hear. They give Alice confused expressions not putting meaning to what she was shouting. I scoffed and shake my head. Was Edward peering into someone's mind right now?

"Next, we make our getaway." she stands up and gathers her bags. I do the same and we make our way out the lunchroom.

The route to the student parking deck was particularly unguarded. Perhaps she did actually see this in her visions.

I had grown quite attached to my Ferrari, so we took that. But she happily took the wheel. Grabbing the keys from the pocket of book

bag effortlessly.

I am sure we could come up with a convincing lie tomorrow. Today Alice had the floor.

"Let's go to the mall." I suggest and she shakes her head.

"You don't like shopping."

I was floored.

"Ooh a different reaction than what I foresaw. Very cool Bella." She giggles. Although I couldn't tell if she was just messing with me again.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I just wanted a day with my sister." She says happily. "And I think I know of a good place for us both."

She then turns up a gross pop song about love and starts syncing to it. Alice was infectious. If she was happy everyone was happy. I allowed myself a little guilty pleasure pop song on the next shuffle on the Bluetooth and continued to watch her drive.

I read the sign in disbelief.

Bellevue Botanical Garden.

It was beautiful quiet and peaceful. It was perfect for me. Especially considering it was the middle of the day on a week day and it was mostly empty. It was perfect. I took Alice's small hand in mine.

"Are you sure don't mind?"

"I can appreciate art too, Bella." She says rolling her eyes but she is already pulling me into the entrance.

Alice was such an enigma! She could be quirky and charismatic. And yet conniving and calculating. And even so far as being kind and quiet. She was so much and so little at the same time.

We looked at every garden they had and I sketched the flowers I thought were particularly beautiful. Alice had done the same, but of it was much better than mine. She was the artistic one between us after all. It had been a full school day by the time we both sat crossed legged outside the gift shop staring at a bunch of wildflowers and making friendship bracelets out of the stupidly cheap beads and pressed flower petals in resin we found in the gift shop.

"You know. I'm glad I came here with you." I admit.

Alice smiles. "I knew you'd say that, but I'm happy to hear it anyways."

I furrow my brows together.

"Does that ever get sad? When you can't be surprised?"

"I hate surprises." She admits looking up at me. "At least the kind you provide Bella. I rather not especially when it comes to you. Your surprises are tiresome." She nudges my rib cage.

"Well, does it ever take the meaning out of things when you expect them?"

"Never." She shakes her head. "I see things in my head, but you know it's all imperfect and it could change. But it's just that. In my head. Like a dream until when it actually happens, I get the full effect. Like when Jasper tells me that he loves me." Alice holds up her iPhone. Just then her cell phone rings. It's a text. My eyes glaze over the front page.

 **Jazz❤: Got a hankerin' for your cute face. Love you**.

She smiles and holds the phone to her heart.

"It's like lucid dreaming and when it comes to fruition it's even better."

I smile at her. Happy that she found such happiness. I've talked to Edward about Alice uncovering her human life. She was such a beautiful soul to be treated so poorly. It's nice to know she was surrounded by people who made her dreams come true.

"Thank you Bella." She says as I pull out my phone and text the familiar number.

The phone buzz and she checks it again regardless she already thanked me.

 **Bells?: You are my best friend. I don't know what to do without you.**

But then I frown heavily. Remembering what I did without her on two separate occasions once when Edward left me. The second when she quested for the human vampire half breeds. I was thankful one of those memories were foggy from being a human. It was painful.

"Ah. You have not decided on what to say to me."

I smirked. "I just don't know what to say. I remember you leaving me. Don't do it again, ok? I need you like I need Edward or Nessie."

She is silent for a moment and then slaps her hands on her thighs.

"I just checked the future and looks like you are stuck with me, little sister."

I laugh and continue threading beads on the thin wire. "I think I'd be the big sister." I protest. I wasn't sure how old she technically was, but I was sure I was older.

This started a great debate that kept us laughing all the way back to home.


	3. Chapter 3

5\. Carlisle

"This is my daughter in law, Bella." his voice was particularly flawless as he introduced me to the shocked looking staff of two women.

I give them an eager smile and pat down my skirt, smoothing out any wrinkles. I listen to their breathing become uncomfortable. "Hello." I keep my voice even. Friendly and Charming I kept repeating in my mind.

"And she's going to be interning here." Carlisle said happily.

Carlisle was truly an amazing person with a reach that far extended any individual, human or not.

Need a bulletproof car? Ask Carlisle.

Need an entire Island Resort? Ask Carlisle.

Need a special parle with a ancient vampire king? Ask Carlisle.

Need entry to the biggest library and database in the USA? Ask Carlisle.

It was absolutely baffling what this man could accomplish. But I was coming along with my studies at Dartmouth with my literature degree and when Carlisle announced he was traveling to Washington state for a medical conference for a week, I only joked about getting a job at the Washington State Library.

I only _joked_.

I suppose I see where Edward gets his frivolous idea on how to spend money from? It was Carlisle! It always has. This man makes millions of dollars a years for the sole purpose of spoiling his family.

And that included me now. His youngest daughter. I expected the spoiling from Edward. He tried to get away with it for as long as I knew him.

The Carlisle spoiling was much more discreet. He knew he had to be because I would refuse it with more passion than Edward. So his gifts were always a different scale. Like now.

"Hello Bella. Feel free to look around."

The fake red headed one said motioning to the top stories of the library.

"Then once you get more acquainted you can come back and help us file." The one with black hair says with a frown. She was definitely not falling for my charming and friendly attitude. I get serious flashbacks of Angela and Jessica. Where had they ended up?

I nodded and proceed up the stairs case with Carlisle close in tow.

"So?" I ask in a whisper. Making sure our footsteps was the loudest sound. "Which way is the new Cullen Wing?"

He laughs out loud.

"Bella I'm not sure if you are praising me or teasing me."

"A little of both, dad." I chuckle nervously. I had honestly hoped their actually wasn't a Cullen Wing. "I feel bad enough for being here. The list is surprisingly exclusive."

"Do you not believe that you earned this spot?"

"I believe you may have helped a little. You and Edward are so much alike."

The conference was a day away so we figured we just stay together for the afternoon. We rented a Air BnB for the week and decided to come and go as we needed to.

We continue walking up the spiralling staircase. Taking extra amounts of careful planning to dodge the streams of sunlight shafts filtering in throughout the windows. We find the nonfiction section and I run my fingers across the spines of the books. Eager to have time to truly dig into all of this.

"You look happy." Carlisle notes.

"I am happy!" I say smiling. I wish Edward were here..I'd have to take him here one day. I don't think he has ever been.

"You know, I was unsure how you would react. You are such an unusual girl."

I frowned deeply. Was there something wrong with me? I always knew it….

"I mean your interest are always interesting is all." He says quickly picking up on my mood.

"You seem to think very highly of me, but I'm not perfect."

I scoffed harder than I ever had. Edward was perfect. Carlisle was a Saint.

"You are a Godsend Carlisle. Everyone knows it."

He shrugs his shoulders. "I have my downfalls. Like example I was extremely nervous about this afternoon. I was debating on how to win over my little girl."

I whip my head around to look at him. His words didn't make any sense! Win me over? How so?

"My children…" he starts. "Edward and Rosalie both died fairly early into their life without having a close relationship with their father. And in Edward's case I stayed with him longer than his father's. He barely remembers his parents. And Alice's memory is completely in shambles. Jasper and Emmett were a curious case being raised by single mothers. But you. You had Charlie. And you still do. I know it will always be a distinction, but I often wondered how close that line was."

I smirked. He was adorable. In that awkward dad kind of way. He was more like Charile than he realized.

"Hey. I named my child after you right?" I say with light hearted smile. "No one can take your place Carlisle. You have your own unique spot in my heart."

He seemed to be content with that for a long while as we continued picking books off shelves and chatting casually.

6\. Rosalie

"How can you stand this attention?" I ask sinking into my seat a little bit more. Rosalie casually glances at me, then rolls her eyes.

"You show off all the time."

"Not like this!" I protested sotto voce. She doesn't say anything else to me besides for me to be quiet.

Rosalie and I were car shopping. Or more accurately we were car examining, according to her. Rosalie Hale was obsessed—and I mean that in the literal, clinical sense—with automotive vehicles. She was our go to mechanic. In fact it was the sole purpose she even breathed in the same air as Jacob. It was the only bond they had outside of an intense love for my daughter. So when a luxury car show rolled into town Rosalie and Jacob planned to go. It was a fair trade. Tickets were only sold by twos because it was a couple's convention. And they were the only two to have enough of an understanding to truly appreciate the novelty.

But I suppose the stars didn't align just right. Nessie has a case of the common cold. It was amazing at all she could catch any infection viral or otherwise! But Carlisle did several (very extensive) test to confirm it. Fever, sore throat, running nose. I remember it well! I wanted to stay home with her so badly, but Jacob volunteered in my place.

"Blondie wanted to go." He says with big apologetic eyes. "Could you sleep at night knowing the beautiful Rosalie was sad?"

Of course he was teasing her. It benefited Rosalie to go because it was Jacob who squandered the tickets in the first place. Rosalie was more or less out of the loop and Jacob was kind enough to include her over his pack.

It was a nice gesture, but not without grafication.

Rosalie had a bunch of money and a bad spending habit. Going out with Cullen guaranteed that you end up with at _least_ 250 dollars of something. And our Jake was in the market for a new car!

"It'll give time for me and Dad to bond." He chuckled punching Edward in the arm as we left. I wanted to know if he was sure we wanted to go. Truthfully I think he was worried about Nessie's cold, but his humor hid the fact well. Jacob tried a bunch of interesting ways to make sure I was growing comfortable with him imprinting on her. And somehow he figured pissing Edward off would help. Edward growls and Jake gives a nervous laugh.

"Uh...have fun." He says as he slammed the door shut.

I was just expecting the idea of fun to be looking at the glossy paint. I did not know fun, meant Rosalie publically throwing a wad of money (I didn't even want to consider how much was in that wad) to buy a brand new P100D Tesla and proceed to drive it around the test track. We gathered a crowd of people wondering how rich we were.

The answer was _really._ But it felt pretentious saying it much less showing it. I was glad the windows were tinted as I held onto the seat belt.

"I don't get you Bella." Rosalie says taking a particularly hard turn, then smiling when her back tires loose just enough traction to drift perfectly to the right. "You sign up for being a vampire, but the money part kills you. Even mortals wouldn't think twice for the lifestyle we live."

I groan. I wasn't afraid of her driving. I was afraid that she'd drive like this on the way home. I was a daughter of a cop. No one seemed to care about that though!

"I didn't marry Edward to have money!" I shrieked as she did another drift in the opposite direction. "I would have even if we dirt poor!"

"But look at your body now. You are finally coordinated enough to not fall down every two steps. I've only seen you take advantage of that when you and Jasper threatened Jinx...or when you and my brother decided to attempt to give Nessie a sibling."

I scoffed. One at her teasing at my coordination. And two Rosalie was just as sly with joking about my sex life as Emmett was. But I am happy to Rose was much classier

"My body and coordination is a secondary part to what I wanted. I just wanted to be with Edward for as long as I could, as safely as I could. If I died, then I couldn't guaranteed he would not do anything rash. His life was precious to me. I would not want him to ruin what he has made with the rest of the I Can't live without him no matter how hard I try. It was easier this way, though he wouldn't admit to it….HOLY CROW ROSE." I say as she makes a daring decision to drive the car into a more crowded walkway. Her careful reflexes wouldn't allow error, but the humans could easily get scared and flail their bodies into the cars trying to escape.

She ignores me and turns off the car.. unbuckling herself and me in a fluid motion. "We are going to look for another one." She announced.

"More?!" I say with a dread. She actually laughs at me.

"I always thought my brother was downright stupid for dealing with you. You weren't prettier than me, or smarter, or more talented, and you don't know to dress well, your hair is uneven with split ends, and you are shy enough to have a crippling social disease, and you were so damn clumsy, and you are a total pushover, And…"

"Does this have a point?" I asked feeling extremely attacked. I just came out here to try to have a good time!

She smiles. "But you definitely love my Edward and I suppose that's all I could ask for. Maybe you aren't so bad, little sister." She misses up my hair, but her earlier rant still made my ears burn.

"...is..is my hair really damaged?" I asked as we got out. Rosalie sighs and grabs my hand.

"Come on, idiot. Let's find that damn dog a car so he can get off my back."


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett

There was no such thing as a quiet day at the Cullen Main house. Or at least there hadn't been since I officially gained entry and inadvertently brought along 5 werewolves and a child on my coat tails. In addition, our introduction to Nessie helped us make makes friends with various covens from countries over. He had families visit us often since the gritty standoff. Especially our Canadian Cousins because Nessie was simply Irresistible.

I think the general feeling to being the Great Gatsby of vampire social gathering was positive. Even on dates where Charlie and Sue would pop up, no one seemed to mind the business. This was especially true of Emmett.

Emmett loved showing off as much as his wife. And competition with his brothers was fun, but he got the most amount of excitement of 'fresh meat' as he called it.

Racing, fighting, sports, you name it!

Even a few video games were effectively bet on. I think pretending to be human wore him down more than most of us. He felt utterly comfortable in his skin and he loved testing out those limits. Emmett was a pure creature in that way. Edward always said he didn't even think about things he couldn't say out loud. No matter, he was perhaps the most sincere person on the Earth.

So I can fully say when Emmett was sad, it effectively drew everyone around into a bad mood.

But I don't think _sad_ was the right word here….

My eyes were perfectly planted in my book. My wonderful husband was kind enough to gift me with many of the classics in my afterlife and I was attempting to burrow my way through _Number the Stars b_ y Lois Lawry. My daughter was mentally 6 years old and she was going through one of those fussy phases. She didn't want to sleep by herself and she hardly wanted to do without mommy's presence. She was very much a daddy's girl, but she was testing my limits as Edward put it after reading her mind a bit. Even Jacob was frown upon, even after offering Nessie a bit of his arm! That usually got her to do whatever!

I wasn't exhausted. And I surely wouldn't ever be tired of my little Nessie. But it would be nice to have time not around a tiny child all the time. Those books were calling my name.

Not to mention Edward and I hadn't... Fortified our marriage in what seemed like weeks. Weeks might have been decades compared to how often we were used to. So when Alice, sweet Alice, casually (and I do mean perfectly casually) mentioned Nessie would be in the mood for a long nap this evening, Edward and I were more than excited at the idea.

He excused himself with Jasper and Alice to go hunt. Whispering in my ear, that he needed the extra energy for what was about transpire, before he left. Alice noted he had plenty of time from the time she fell asleep and when she woke up to have a decent hunting trip.

Nessie had fallen asleep on the couch. The summer sun filtering in throughout the open windows. There wasn't much of sound besides her breathing and my occasional page turn.

My excitement was boiling over. I was glad my brain functioned so well. I had time to enjoy my book and as soon as my husband walked through those doors we'd reconditly remove ourselves from the property…

I suppose it was right about now that I stopped paying attention to Emmett. His gruff voice registered in my mind, but the words didn't take meaning.

"Rosalie! Rose...I'm bored." He complained. His voice was below me. Ah he must be in the basement. I offhandedly heard Rosalie shuffle her toolbox and dismiss Emmett. "Not now, teddy bear. I'm busy." She says. I stop paying attention again. Until again I barely recognize his voice. But a tiny bit closer. The study perhaps?

"Carlisle, do we have any visitors today?"

This time I hear Carlisle flawless voice speak. "Huh? Oh, not today son. No one has mentioned anything to me. Why don't you go see what your mother is up to." He suggested.

I turn the page and continue reading.

"What are you doing mom?" Emmett asks a bit too loud. Out of instinct I check on my sleeping daughter who stirs slightly and falls back to sleep.

"Oh Emmett. I'm doing a couple of meal preps of Nessie. Bella has asked me help her get acquainted with human foods. Care to help prep a few apples with me?" Her voice gentle and kind. I loved her. Leave it to Esme to be too kind hearted to shoo Emmett away. Perhaps it would keep him busy.

And it did for exactly two minutes and forty three seconds. Emmett didn't have enough patience not to peel apples with vampire speed.

"Oh. Well done son. I'm afraid that...that's everything." Esme says not wanting to reprimand him. I hear Emmett sigh and I listen as his footsteps get closer to me then stop just shy of me. My eyes were still glued into my book.

"Jacob...Jake...wake up. Let's play some ball." He says nudging him a bit. Jacob was asleep on the fluffy bearskin run we had running next to the fireplace. It was his favorite stop and lay. He called it the perfect summer breeze in the world. He was sprawled out like a starfish. A buff as hell shirtless starfish.

"HMnotnowEmiam...tired…" he mutters before rolling over and snoring loudly. Jacob could out sleep the end of the world. It was a losing battle to try to wake him up once he hit his REM cycle. Emmett says a few more things, but my attention waivers as I recall a the new skill Edward recently picked up involving his tongue….

I could count the seconds now.

But as I counted I was blissfully unaware of the great white shark circling me…

It was quiet. I do believe my brother actually took effort to stalk me like prey because he suddenly leap at me, jumping across the room and landing right where my book was. He aimed it carefully so his head would knock into my book, making me drop it, but putting his face mere inches from mine. They book Thurs on the floor!

"Hey Bella!" He chimes happily.

I hiss and then steady myself. Reminding myself my daughter was sleeping on the couch next to me. Panicked we may have woke her up, I look over. Again she stirred taking in a deep breath, before falling to sleep again. Thank goodness she stayed up so late last night!

Somewhere on the ground, Jacob's sleep never breaks stride.

I am relieved, but then I am pissed. I give him a look of anger and he frowns. I attempt to get up to move away from the distraction, but he grabs me.

"No no. Please don't leave me. I'm just bored. Wanna go do something? Let's go for a swim!"

"Pass." I said flatly. I was in no mood to go for a dip in the stream tonight...as least not with _him_. I remember a particularly enjoyable swim from my human memories though….

"Then let's have another arm wrestle! For old times sake!" He continued, pressing his large hands around my wrist. He wasn't hurting me, but he was effortlessly keeping me in place. The day finally came and gone where Emmett was stronger than me again. It was sad that while I was a dedicated vampire in self control and gifted with shield abilities, I wasn't winning any awards with strength like Emmett. Or speed like Edward.

No.

Emmett was stronger than I was now. He'd win again. And again. And again.

"You already beat me like fours times." I whined. I let him get it all out his system. He frowned.

"Ok, ok...then maybe we could umm…"

"Emmett, listen Edward is going to be home soon and I'm not-"

I was going to say I'm not in the mood to play, but then something amazing happened. Emmett's face transformed!

The once gruff and acumen lines of his face, grew soft and round. His eyes molded into a soft warm buttercream like expression. His full lips pouted out as though he was a child. Even his normal curly hair seemed much more angelic.

He was doing _the face._

The fabled legendary _face._

Oh I tried very hard to look away like Jasper and Alice warned me! The last person who endured through the _face_ ended up marrying him! My fight or flight responses ran high, but not matter where I averted my eyes, he followed. I finally shut my eyes closed.

"You'll have to open them one day, Bella!" He taunts. I shake my head in defiance!

But he was right. Slowly, ever so slightly, I open my right eye. He was gone? Had he given up?

I relaxed, letting out a deep sigh, but only to be ambushed from behind. He was holding me up now. He picked me up by the shoulders and was hugging me tightly. The _face_ was all I could see.

"Oh please hang out with me? I love you the most you are my favorite sister in the whole world. Oh please, Oh please,Oh please?!"

Holy crow!

I look directly in his sweet and horrifying eyes and sigh out loud.

"Christ, Emmett." I mumble under my breath. I smiled besides myself. I had been bested! I wasn't a sore loser.

"Let's go do something fun, big Bro." I say with a great deal of sadness despite my happy smile.

He cheers silently. Careful not wake up his niece.

I get up and carefully kick my foot against Jake's ribs.

I start soft, but after a few taps, I give him a good thud. He jolts up to sitting position.

"W-what?"

I smile. Happy that I still knew my best friend's quirks so well. I kneel over him.

"Going out with Emmett. Keep an an eye on Nes ok?"

He yawns deeply as he rolls a lazy eye in her direction. "Yeah yeah, Bells. The kid is in perfect hands." He says slurring the words slightly. He looked like he wanted to go back to sleep. If I hadn't already trusted Jake with my life or known he has imprinted on Nessie I would have been worried to leave him babysitting.

But just in case….

I duck down and risk a quick peck on his cheek. It wasn't just to be friendly. Jake hated the way I smelled. And vice versa. It was make sure he was awake.

"Ah gross, Bella!" He complains jumping away from me. I recalled all those times he licked me with his Gross dog tongue when I were human. Pay back. I smile.

"Thank you, Jake. You are truly the best person in the world." I call over my shoulder as I take Emmett's hand and lead him out of the house. I tell him to wait by the car until I got back.

I moved extremely quickly packing up a few things and throwing them into a duffle bag, before returning to the car.

If we were doing this, it was on my terms.

"Where to Bella?" He ask.

"You'll find out when we get there." I stay softly. He may have looked like I was deep in thought, but I was saying a silent prayer for the sex life that was going up in flames.

I drove my Ferrari for a while. The path was second nature to me. How many times had I crossed the border into La Push? Countless. Countless hours spent building motorcycles and walking aimlessly on a beach. The memories were muddy, but the feelings associated with them with clear as crystal.

With the treaty long gone, both sides were free to go wherever they'd like. We were one big supernatural community now. It acting in violence when a non vegetarian vampire wandered through. I decided the best place to take Emmett was a place that brought me great joy and a break from normal routine of life.

It was a vast Clif centered in the middle of the woods. The clear water ran loudly as it pooled into the lake below. There was muddy looking sand on the edges. I took a deep breath in and then out when Emmett gave me a surprised look.

"We are Clif diving today, brother." I announced taking time to wave at the three la push teenagers that were swimming in the pool of water. I recognize two of them as Seth and Embry. The third was a mystery, but I noted it was a female. Had Seth gained a girlfriend? The idea made me chuckle.

We were soon to be step siblings. So I was eagerly awaiting to hear _that_ story and take the role as the wise older sister.

Emmett gives me a concerned look.

"Unless you are scared! Oh boy, I didn't realize we had such a little whiny bit-"

"Get out the car, Bella." Emmett says flatly. I stifle a giggle and comply with him.

"Hello guys! Sorry to crash." I say to my long time friends. I'm already tying my hair up in a ponytail using the scrunchie I keep around my wrist.

I present the dufflebag to them. In it where a swimsuit for Emmett and I. In addition to a couple of snacks. Slim Jim's to be exact. A delicacy in Werewolf culture.

"Mind if my brother and I go a few times?"

Seth looks desperately excited. "Oh man. I get to see _the_ Bella in action. I hear you were a legend at this... until you know...all the wacky drama."

I grin and mess up his hair. Leave it to Seth to be so altruistic that he'd reference his father's death as wacky drama. He didn't want to dampen the mood. I'd talk to him about it later though.

Embry chuckles and pulls himself out the water to greet me better.

"How about we make it interesting. A competition?"

I raise my eyebrows, but Emmett is already nodding his head. "Seth, Lois, and I will all vote. Grade on technique and splash. First to 100 points wins...ummm." Embry is looking around frantically.

"They win one favor of the others choosing

No matter what." Finishes the one called Lois. Her voice was surprisingly soft. In couldn't tell if she wasn't used to us vampires or if it was her natural tone.

"Thanks Lo." Embry says with a chuckle.

I shrug. I couldn't say no!

We were changed in an instant and on the top of the Clif within the same moment. I go first, setting the mood with a graceful swan dive into the pond.

I scored a total of 20!

Emmett was now in his element. I could see the focus and joy in his eyes as he jumped. The same on his face definitely made me feel a bit better about spending the day with him. He really was just a teddy bear as Rosalie said earlier.

….

After the competition, Emmett and I were seated on the edge of the water. It was on a smooth rock that kept most of our bodies out the water. Emmett has managed a win..winning the judges over with an atomic belly flop as he he coined it.

I was sincerely and utterly grateful my brother was indestructible watching him do that.

The teens were now taking their turns jumping off. Lois was a bit apprehensive, but I assured her that I would be here if something were to happen. She witnessed my speed and strength firsthand today as I casually uprooted a pine tree to give the judges someplace to sit outside the splash zone. She had a warm smile on her from the on.

I was awfully curious to know her exact relationship with Seth.

Emmett clears his voice, taking me out of thought.

"You know. Edward and I used to sit just like this on a rock near our home. He was troubled back then. He was out of mind because he was completely in over his head for you Bella. Man, how we'd talk for hours about you. About how great you were and how bad he wanted to leave you alone so you'd be happy.

I didn't know what he was getting at you know. I did not understand how you could love someone you could not touch or hold. I thought he should quit you and be done with it. But then one day, I met you. Like really got a chance to look into your eyes." He pauses. Cocking his head slightly.

"You know the homosexuals have gay-dar?!"

I furrowed my brow. That was quite the Segway.

"I guess?" I say extended the s-sounds in the word guess.

"Well I have jerk-dar. It works like a fucking charm, Bella. I looked at you. And I knew. I knew you weren't a jerk at all. I knew my brother had to have you if it was the last thing he ever did. I'm glad he didn't mess up his chance with you. I wouldn't be able to jump off cliffs with wolves if he did. I'm happy."

He pats my back. A little too hard. I almost forgot what pain felt like. _Almost_.

"Thanks for humoring your dumb old brother today."

I smile and place my head on my knees which I folded to my chest. "I'm happy you are happy Emmett." I say. There not lie in those words.

It was quiet between us for a while. We we sharing a moment. Enjoy the beauty of a care free Summer's day. The kids were playing and laughing and Emmett and I had grown closer. I wonder what he was pondering. It looked so deep and profound I was sure he had some sort of epiphany.

"So I guess it was worth not nailing Edward into the bed?" He says laughing. "You owe me a favor don't you. Ah, dude. Tell me Bella. How does it feel to have bed the oldest living virgin?"

I take it all back. I never actually cared for Emmett at all.

I get up. And attempt to walk away from his vulgar questions about my husband's gentiles. I was going to go the bottom of the lake. I was unsure of how far down it went considering my feet didn't hit any bottom when we drive in, but I was going to find out. I walk in casually and then fully submerged my body. ,Better than Emmett asking me out my sex life in front of teenagers. But he follows, laughing the entire way down.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward

There is a fire.

A volcano of feelings erupting. A superNova of energy. A field of electricity of emotions

Our lips meet in an urgency. Our hands glossing over our every detail. It was bliss. It was happiness.

I pull back, much to Edward's disappointment. He tries to close the gap again, but I cut him off. I chuckle as he groans. This was usually my role.

"Do you know what today is, or are you just spoiling me?" I ask planting my lips on his neck.

"A little of both." He says holding me by the waist. His neck stretching out ever so slightly to give me more room to roam.

"With that being stated, happy 10 year anniversary, my love." How could one be so perfect? His velvetine voice drove me mad. I trail my kisses to his bare chest. The warmth almost catching me off guard.

We were in our meadow.

In the middle of the summer. Forks had an unusual sunny spell as of late. Where was all this sunshine when I lived here? I breathed in his scent. Taking time as my eyes trailed his face. We were both scintillating. Edward's button up shirt completely thrown open just like it had been when we first came here. Only now, as he drew his fingers along my collarbone, I was a mirror image.

I wonder if anyone knew this meadow was here still? The wildflowers still bloomed, but there was a significant amount of overgrowth everywhere else.

Regardless Nessie had long grown up and decided to take up residence in Charlie's home to attend none other than Forks High School. It was a falsetto to Grant her a few more years with Jake, but Charlie loved her anyways. He and Sue were more than delighted to have her. She was a better version of myself able to cook and clean without falling down the stairs at least once a week. And she when out for sports much to Charlie's enjoyment! She was a great softball player. But I digress considering she was genetically made to be a superior human. Honestly she was less of a danger than I had been at her age. And surely she was less destructive than raising wolves

We, Edward and I, stayed with the family and moved back to Ithca New York for most of the last decade. Last time they were there, Edward and I were broken up. He claimed he was unable to enjoy it. But he could now. Everywhere I was, was home to him. And I would follow him to the ends of the earth.

We often broke off from the coven time to time. Went on little vacations to visit friends and small honeymoons to exotic places. Sometimes we came home to visit Jake and Nessie. Of course bringing back gifts and postcards of our travels.

We considered a trip to Phoenix once. Just to see how Renee was. But I chickened out. Maybe in a years, I'd truly be able to move on and say goodbye to her.

We enrolled in high school and graduated. We enrolled in college and graduated. Edward decided to grab a bunch of music theory under his belt. It was a far cry from the medical school he loved going to, but being with me made things seem more jovial. He would enjoy his time doing things he enjoyed. I never missed a single of his recitals.

I would never get tired of him.

Never stop wanting him.

And luckily he felt the same. His lips rushed back to mine. Demanding attention. Receiving all of it. My shield was lifted- and I was going down memory lane. Recalling each smile I could. Each hungry kiss. Each lustful touch.

"Damn it, Bella." He says. "Haven't I learned by now?"

He knew I couldn't keep my shield up if I was distracted. But even then he always found a way to make it falter. I laugh.

"I hope you never do, Edward." I say honestly.

"I love you."

"And I love you more than anything in the world." He says softly. "Forever."

The funny thing about forever is that when you are happy. It only feels like one afternoon.


End file.
